Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Keep The Only One I Have
by Shadow38383
Summary: Yuu receives a call from Komiyama and decides to have a reunion along with the hopes of introducing her boyfriend...but things never go as planned, do they?


**Felt like uploading something before finals, which also happened to have been something rather dark. Anyways, this is another psychological breakdown what if where Tomoko goes Yandere...I love Yandere...enjoy.**

"Goodnight Mokocchi!" Yuu said happily before hanging up and placing her phone on the table next to her bed, but the smile on her face soon faltered and she sighed, "I wish I could be there for Tomoko a little more that what I show now…like I did before…" she said to herself, "but I've got my own life too…I can tell…ever since we left middle school, she's had a hard time getting to know others…" Yuu's thoughts were interrupted as her phone began to scream for her attention to the call being received. She looked at the number with a confused face as it was not one that was listed in her contacts, "Moshi Moshi?" she said as she answered.

"Umm…Yuu?" a female voice asked, "I don't know if you remember me, but its Komiyama….from middle school?"

"Komi-chan!?" Yuu asked with surprise, "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been!?"

"Great!" Komiyama replied with a sigh of relief, "I thought you wouldn't remember me for a minute there."

"Of course not!" Yuu replied, "Say, what do you say if we catch up at a café tomorrow?"

"I was actually calling to ask that!" Komiyama replied happily.

"Great, I'll call Mokocchi and ask if she wants to come too! I'm sure you two haven't seen each other since middle school either!" Yuu said cheerfully before she was met with an awkward silence, "Komi-chan?"

"Huh!? Oh, uh…s-sure, why not?" Komiyama replied.

"Did something happen?" Yuu asked.

"…well…we actually go to the same school….and there's….some misunderstandings between us…" Komiyama replied.

"Mis…understandings?" Yuu asked, "Is there something I can do?" She wasn't sure, but Yuu could've sworn she heard an idea pop out of Komiyama's head.

"Actually, I heard that you had gotten a boyfriend." Komiyama replied, "Why don't you invite him and Tomoko, then introduce him to us?"

Yuu thought about this, 'Well…he's already met my other friends, so why not my old friends?' "Sure! Let's meet tomorrow morning."

11111111111111

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" Komiyama replied before they both said goodnight and hung up. 'That's right, having Yuu rub her boyfriend in Tomoko's face will be torture for her! That'll teach the little bitch!"

111111111111111

Yuu quickly redialed Tomoko and told her about the meeting, "So can you come?"

"Uhh...of course!" Tomoko replied before something like a door being opened could be heard on Tomoko's end.

"Tomoko, clean your room!" a voice ordered, which Yuu could only guess was Mrs. Kouroki, "It smells like something's rotting in here!" Tomoko sighed.

"I gotta go." She replied, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok, bye!" Yuu replied happily before hanging up and quickly dialing her boyfriend, but to went straight to voice mail. "Huh? His phone is off?" she asked herself before trying a couple of times more then looked at the clock which read 2:30 in the morning, "Wow, no wonder he's not answering…wait…then what were Mokocchi and Komi-chan doing this early in the morning?"

1111111111111

Komiyama arrived at the café before the others, but soon saw Tomoko approaching and sighed, 'I was hoping to see Yuu before this bitch…oh well.' She thought to herself before noticing that Tomoko was…eerie. Her eyes were wide open and she was smiling…as if anticipating some sort of news. The look quickly disappeared though as she saw Komiyama nearby.

"Kotomi." Tomoko greeted flatly

"Kuroki." Komiyama replied equally. The both of them were locked in a stare contest, but were quickly interrupted by the sound of someone approaching in tears. The both of them turned to see Yuu sobbing as she approached them.

"Yuu! What's wrong!?" Tomoko quickly asked as she and Komiyama quickly led her to a chair.

"M-my, b-boyfriend is missing!" Yuu cried as Tomoko gave her a bottle of water, "His family can't find him, he won't answer our calls, and no one has seen him since yesterday!"

"What? Someone must've seen something!?" Komiyama asked before she noticed Tomoko staring at her before she returned a questioning look. Tomoko discretely pointed at a television nearby that was displaying the news.

"Earlier today, a girl was found dead at the park." A reporter said as she stood at the crime scene before a photo of the girl, "Authorities say that she appeared to have not only been strangled to death, but molested as it happened. Unfortunately, there are no leads to who the murder is at this time."

"Guys…" Yuu sobbed, "That's one of my friends from my school!" Yuu collapsed on Tomoko as she held her tightly, "Why is this happening!?" she cried as Tomoko rubbed her back.

"Let's take her home." Tomoko said to Komiyama and she nodded. The both of them gently helped Yuu stand and slowly made their way to her house. Just as they were about to reach her house, Yuu went limp completely, her full weight taking Komiyama by surprise and causing her to drop Yuu before she realized that Yuu had passed out.

"Yuu!? YUU! Tomoko, Yuu pass-!" Komiyama was cut off as something heavy hit her in the back of the head. Her eyes slowly closed as they seemed to roll back as well, but she could still make out a female figure standing over her before she blacked out.

111111111111

Komiyama came to with a jolt, quickly looking at her surroundings to find herself sitting on a chair in a dark bedroom. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she got up before realizing that something smelled like rotting flesh. Curiosity got the best of her and searched for the source of the stench, the closet. Komiyama nearly puked at the strength of the smell before she opened the door, only to have a body fall over on her. She shrieked in surprise and quickly forced the body off of her before calming herself to examine the body. The corpse in front of her was that of a boy, around her age or one year older, but what really got her attention was the deep cut on his throat. "Who did this!?" Komiyama asked herself.

"You still can't tell?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Komiyama went cold and stiff as she turned to see Tomoko behind her.

"Y-you!?" she asked and Tomoko nodded. Komiyama mentally slapped herself for not taking full notice at her unusual behavior; her eager look when she saw her earlier that day, the strange look she gave her, and the fact that it was Tomoko standing over her before she blacked out, "W-why'd you do it?"

"Before we left middle school, I actually had someone to be with. I had Yuu, hell I could even tolerate your intrusion. Now, I barely get any time with her." Tomoko replied as she slowly took a step towards Komiyama, "Making new friends is less of an option as I'm just an outcast, so I'll keep what I had."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Komiyama snapped, "Are you even listening to yourself!?"

"I AM! MYSELF AND THE WORLD!" Tomoko shouted, "…and you know what I hear? 'that's an ugly girl', 'who is that loner over there?', oh, and my favorite, 'Oh it's that weird Kuroki girl'."

"Tomoko, no one has said that about you." Komiyama said as she placed her hands in front of herself and making a 'calm down' sort of motion.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Tomoko replied.

"Look, just tell me where Yuu is, and we'll forget about this." Komiyama said before a question rose in her head, "Why did she pass out on me?"

"I'd hate to have her see me prepare another friend for their death." Tomoko replied.

'See you prepare?' Komiya thought to herself before she realized that the bottled water must've been drugged. Another thought came to her in high alert as well, "Wait, death!?" she asked before Tomoko flung herself on top Komiyama and began to strangle her, sitting above her waist so that she couldn't kick her off and using her elbows to keep Komiyama's flailing arms away.

"Yuu is mine!" Tomoko hissed, "I knew her first, and I will be the one who spends time with her!" Komiyama quickly searched for anything that could help her, flailing desperately for a way to push Tomoko off, but nothing helped. Tomoko had a sickening smile and her eyes were wide in excitement and she continued to choke Komiyama. Komiyama's lungs began to burn, her throat felt like it was about to crack, and her eyes began to darken around the edge. "It's a shame I have to kill you, We might've eventually gotten along…but then Yuu would spend time with you and not me, and I can't have that!" Tomoko lifted Komiyama's head as she continued to choke her and slammed it on the floor, causing Komiyama to release any air she had left in her lungs. Komiyama's eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she could feel some of her saliva flow out of her mouth as Tomoko laughed at her progress. She then slowly presses her lips against Komiyama's in a mocking kiss (as if she were no more than trash), lifted her head, then casually let it go, letting gravity break the kiss and pull Komiyama's lifeless head to the ground with a thud.

11111111111111

"It's been two weeks since Kuroki Tomoko disappeared along with Naruse Yuu." A reporter in a television said, "…as we reported before, Kuroki is the primary suspect in the death of several teens, all of which were claimed to be friends of Naruse and were murdered days before they disappeared two weeks ago" the reporter was cut off as a girl shut off the TV. She slowly walked to the other room which had another girl tied to a chair.

"Good morning Yuu." The first girl greeted. Yuu woke up with a jolt and dry tears before examining her surroundings.

"Tomoko," she sobbed, her tears overflowing once more, "please, let me go!"

"You know I can't do that Yuu." Tomoko replied, "You'll leave me all alone if I do."

"Tomoko!" Yuu cried, "What made you do this!? What happened to my best friend Mokocchi!?" Yuu stopped crying out of surprise as Tomoko knelt down in front of her and embraced her.

"She's still here…and so are you. Just the two of us." She replied before leaning in on Yuu's ear and whispering, "Forever."


End file.
